Marriages Are Made In Heaven Not In Musty Dungeons
by RoseScor90
Summary: Draco and Astoria; no matter what, she kept coming back to him, and he kept needing her beside him. Let's travel through the years and see their relation bloom into an everlasting, if not enchanting, love. Do R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the Reasons to get Married Competition. I never intended for this to be so long, but the story ran away with me and here you go, a monstrosity!

Thanks so so much for Zhie(renzhie) who was patient enough to read through the whole thing and correct any possible errors! And for encouraging me to publish this fic, when I was unsure!

The first time he saw her was when he, a completely independent and self sufficient six year old, floo-ed to the Greengrass household with his father. Lucius Malfoy had certain things to discuss with the Mr Greengrass and had dragged him along for _practice_. Not that he was going to be allowed into the study, but at least he'd learned to floo without falling flat on his back. His father let go of his hand the moment they stepped out of the fireplace and went about his business, leaving him alone in the looming manor. Draco was capable of taking care of himself, but he ran to the first sign of light anyway.

What he saw through the French windows was a green lush garden with tall trees and blooming flower plants. The sun was shining brightly on the artificial fountain at the middle, making the water sparkle like silver. He noticed that there was a group of children playing out there, and wanted to go to them, but the tall windows were too big for him to pull. So he kept looking at them from behind the window, wishing he could find a way to join them. But he was afraid of getting lost, so he didn't dare move away from the window.

As he was thus scanning the garden, he came upon a queer sight. There was someone in the shadows of a tree. Looking closer, he could see that it was a girl, younger than him, lying on the grass, staring at the fountain. It was as if she couldn't move her eyes away from the sprinkling water and Draco couldn't help but stared at her. She had dark hair, for one, and he had never seen a person with black hair. Only white or brown, so it fascinated him. He only realized that he was being rude when the girl turned to him and her eyes narrowed into slits. He tried to show that he couldn't open the doors and her eyes lowered to the doorknob.

She stood up quickly and ran to the door, stumbling at places but never falling, and reached the door, panting. She motioned for him to move back, but he didn't seem to get it. He kept looking back and finding no-one, and became confused. Getting irritated, the girl opened the door in a flash, hitting him. Draco was thrown to the ground and was quite irritated himself when he looked up at the rude girl who was standing before him.

She extended her dainty hand and Draco caught it cautiously. Who knew she wouldn't let go? But she didn't, and when he was standing, she greeted him in a pleasant voice.

"You must be Dwaco, right? I'm Astoria. Nice to meet you," She extended her hand again and Draco shook it, having been taught his manners.

"Hello Astoria. Aren't you playing?" He asked, indicating the group of people who were now laughing rather loudly.

"No, I'm not. They play stupid games. I don't like them. They won't let me play too," Draco thought he saw disappointment in her eyes, but he was too small to know these things for sure.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yes, but mum won't let me read the fairytale books. She wants me to play. I don't want to _play,_" She replied in a scornful voice and Draco grinned. This girl was fun.

"You can read?"

"Sure I can. Not biiig words like, kon-tem-pate but little ones. And the faiwy tale book was nice," She made big gestures with her hands, trying to illustrate her point.

"Will you tell me about one of the fairies?" Draco had never listened to stories about fairies and he was interested. All he had been told for bed time stories had been tales from Beedle the Bard. Seeing the girl giggle, Draco narrowed his eyes. No one laughed at a Malfoy; his father had told him that very clearly.

"It isn't about fawies, silly. It's about pwinces and pwincesses."

"They're _Muggle?_" Draco couldn't believe his ears. A _Pureblood_ reading Muggle books was the strangest thing he had ever heard of.

"Yes they awe. Why?"

"Nothing. I think my father will be searching for me. I should go." He took a tiny step back. The girl looked disappointed, but shrugged and jogged out the doors back to her place beneath the tree.

"Draco!" Hearing his father call, Draco turned around and ran away from the doors, and the strange girl who read _Muggle_ books.

XXXXXXXX

"Remember this son, you're a Malfoy, a true born Slytherin. And Malfoys always get their way. Whether it is grades or Quidditch, we're always the ones people look up to. We're the leaders, the pioneers. And people will see you as such, as long as you hold yourself like one. Fairwell, son," Lucius stepped aside from Draco and he was relieved. His neck was sprained from having to look up at his father for so long.

"Yes father," Draco replied, not that he'd have been heard; Lucius was already gone. Seeing another figure looming, Draco looked up to smile; he knew who it was.

"Draco darling, make sure you take care of yourself, alright? Study well and get good grades but most of all, stay safe. Owl me as often as you can, okay?" Draco nodded silently, knowing this was the closest his mother would come to an 'I love you'. She hugged him tightly, a rare occurrence in itself, before she helped him load the trunks onto the train. With one last look at him, Narcissa Malfoy began walking back towards the barrier.

Draco was almost at the last step of the train when a curious sound caught his ear. The sound of a little girl's whining. Why this sound was any more remarkable than the rest of the ruckus around him, he didn't know but soon he figured out.

The Muggle girl, as he had named her, was complaining about something to her mother who was resolutely ignoring her youngest daughter and fawning all over her eldest. He knew Daphne Greengrass, they had been in each other's company constantly over the years and he had come to tolerate, if not like, her. But the little girl dragging along, he hadn't seen her after that day five years ago. Her features stayed much the same, except for her height and the sharpening of her eyes.

As he watched, Daphne made a scene out of saying goodbye and almost ignored her sister, giving her just an indifferent hug, before she turned towards the train. As her eyes turned, they met his; his survey of her seemed to please her and a smile that looked too old on her face, appeared. Draco just sent her a withering glare and boarded the train, head held high. He could sense Astoria's glance at his back all the while.

XXXXXXXX

"Fethertough, Elson!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Greengrass, Astoria!" Draco's head snapped up to the teacher's table where she could see a girl seated on the stool. She did not look nervous like the rest of the first years. She was muttering under her breath almost as if she was arguing with the hat and for a moment, Draco thought her eyes flashed to his. Scant few seconds later, the Sorting Hat cried out.

"Ravenclaw!" She skipped out of her seat and walked to the table, her eyes resting on his occasionally. Only a minute later did he find out that it was her sister, who was seated before him, that she was looking at. Daphne seemed unaffected and it was only when Draco asked her did she reply.

"She is your sister?" Daphne looked up, as if she was waking up from a slumber. Looking at the direction Draco was pointing, she shrugged and turned around.

"Yeah. She was always the traitor; never cared for her family, or its honor. Good thing she didn't end up with the Gryffindors," Daphne began eating her dinner, unruffled.

Draco's eyes flitted to the younger Greengrass and often, he found her looking back at him, or her sister, as he knew now.

_Daphne is wrong, she does care about her sister more than she deserves._

XXXXXXXX

"How did you get hurt?" Draco looked up from where he was trying to make his essay write itself. It was Potions and he honestly liked the subject; it was the ridiculously long essays that he objected to. Maybe he could sweet talk Professor Snape into relieving him of his homework. He was injured after all.

"Didn't you know? And how did you get in here?" Draco placed his quill aside, looking around to make sure that none of the Slytherins had stayed up late. She might be a Pureblood but she was still a Ravenclaw and Ravanclaws were always in that uncomfortable middle ground that made them untrustworthy.

"I heard the tales alright, but I wanted to know the truth," She sat on the armchair before him, crossing her legs in a gesture so reminiscent of her attitude years back that for a moment, he remained silent.

"The nutty hippogriff attacked me. It tried to murder me because the half giant set it on me and…"

"I was asking for what happened Draco, not what you bragged about at the Great Hall," She cut him short, green eyes flashing to him in indignation, as if lying to her was a horrible offense.

"You still haven't answered me. How did you get in here? Last I saw, you were all chummy with the Ravenclaws," Oh yes, he knew she was well known among her group for her mild manners and cheerful attitude. Maybe it was only with him that she acted like this.

"I'm a Pureblood. Salazar was quite willing to forego my house name when he learnt that I was a Greengrass. We date farther than the Founders. Did you know that?" She was clearly challenging him to claim a better heritage; he knew that look.

"I am at least untainted. The Pureblood society hasn't forgotten your grandfather's trysts,"

It was well known in the Wizarding World that the late Mr Greengrass had married a Squib. It had caused a huge unrest among the Pureblood society, but their only son had been a wizard and only that had put a rest to the conflicts that had arisen.

"You're avoiding the question; what really happened?" She tilted her head to look at him better, as if she was gauging his reaction.

"That's none of your business, Greengrass. I fail to see how any of this concerns you. Now, if you will, I need to finish this essay," She stood up abruptly, glowering at him.

"The Essence of Dittany does not cure boils, Malfoy," She shot back before leaving the common room with as much grandeur as she had entered it.

Draco returned to his essay, correcting what she had said. Damned nerdy Ravenclaw.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy?" Luna Lovegood stated as she sat on the couch Astoria had been occupying. Astoria pretended to be interested in her book, flapping the pages without really understanding a word of it. Her concentration was focused on Luna's words which never came. Silence reigned in the empty commonroom for a few more minutes until Astoria, fed up, closed her book with a snap.

"Tell me what happened," Luna gave her a small smile before she launched into the story as far as she knew, about why the Gryffindor third year had punched Draco. When Luna had finished, Astoria couldn't help but feel that he had got what he completely deserved.

"You're happy," Luna stated in all her blunt honesty and Astoria nodded absently, imagining the blood smeared broken nose face of Draco Malfoy; dang it, he still seemed too handsome.

XXXXXXXX

Twelve year old Astoria walked by the grounds, enjoying the sunny day when she spotted a commotion by the lake. Her first instinct was to walk away and ignore it altogether, but she thought she heard Malfoy's name being mentioned. Maybe he was having another fight with potter?

She moved to the group, standing on her toes to watch what was going on. She couldn't help but laugh aloud as Draco was transfigured into a ferret. It truly was a funny sight and one she'd remember till the end of her life. Her respect for Professor Moody increased just a bit, seeing that it was him who had given the little ferret what he had had coming for a long time.

XXXXXXXX

Astoria looked outside the window as she walked through the corridor; not because she liked the scenery because all she could see from here was the Forbidden Forest, but Draco Malfoy was walking towards her, more like sauntering. Ever since the incident in her first year, Astoria had tried to avoid meeting him, much less in a deserted corridor.

She had been worried back then; she couldn't help it. She had thought that he thought her as an acquaintance; oh how wrong she had been.

"Greengrass," Draco greeted in his normal sardonic tone, stopping her in her tracks.

"Malfoy. Good day," She tried to walk past him but a hand before her stopped her progress.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"This is the way to the dungeons and the Potions classroom. Seeing as I have a lesson in, uh, ten minutes, I'd say my presence here is pretty justified," She mocked his gloating tone and he noticed.

"Don't play with me, Greengrass,"

"I don't like to _play_ Malfoy, or have you forgot?" He took a step back in shock; he hadn't expected her to remember the incident.

"You remember?" Shock was evident on his face, and Astoria laughed derisively.

"Of course! Who could forget the high and mighty Draco Lucius Malfoy? The boy who couldn't even open the French windows," She chuckled wryly, but it didn't seem to ignite his temper as she had hoped.

"They were too heavy for me to pull," If she hadn't known better, she'd have said he was whining. As it was, Draco's expression was bordering on a pout.

Shocked into silence, Astoria studied his face. Her eyes seemed to unsettle him and his embarrassment was apparent in his voice. He never blushed, but his eyes portrayed it just as well.

"Listen, there is something I want to ask you. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He didn't look at her as he asked, as if the very notion was undesirable to him. Well, she wouldn't give him the trouble.

"I'm a second year, if you hadn't noticed," She replied in a clipped tone and before he could even retort, she walked around him and out of his sight.

"So what?" He spoke to the empty corridor, feeling utterly foolish.

XXXXXXXX

"Parkinson? Really? _Parkinson_?" Astoria repeated as if she couldn't believe her ears. Malfoy was going to the Ball with that slut?

"Yes, that was what I heard. I did tell you that the Nargles were infesting the Slytherin common room, didn't I? They are abundant on the couch he normally sits on," Luna stated in a matter of fact manner. As surprising as the news and as hurtful as it was, another fact caught her attention.

"How would you know? When did _you_ go there?" Luna's face flushed the lightest shade of pink and her next words were drowned out by a gang of first years making a rather noisy entrance.

"Pardon?"

"B…Blaise showed them to me," Luna muttered, looking at the fire. Astoria's eyes rounded in astonishment.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Cassanova Extraordinaire?"

"Hush, Astoria! We're just friends. It's nothing else," Luna's voice sounded uncharacteristically sensible, so Astoria let it go, though she had a sneaky suspicion that they were something more than just friends.

"Alright, but…Parkinson!"

"Not again, Astoria! Honestly, one would think you are in love with the guy, the way you obsess over him," Luna shook her head in exasperation and returned to her work, but Astoria was having an epiphany.

Luna was right. Why was she even _bothered_? He could date the Giant Squid as far as she was concerned. Resolving to carry out that promise to herself, Astoria turned to her assignment, but Draco's face randomly kept popping up in her mind anyway.

XXXXXXXX

"You're choosing _Divination_?" Daphne's screeching voice echoed through the dining room as the Greengrass family had their last dinner before their two children went back to school. Astoria chewed her chicken slowly and swallowed before she answered.

"Yes I am. I don't see how that's a problem as you chose it yourself two years ago," She reminded her sister, not lifting her head from her plate.

"But…but, you're a _Ravenclaw_!" Daphne's loud voice made her parents flinch; the eldest Greengrass sister wasn't known for her subtlety.

"And how does that relate to the problem at hand?" Astoria gave her sister a fleeting look, also noticing out of the corner of her eye, her father's amused expression and her mother's infuriated one. She smiled back at her father and ignored her mother. To Astoria, Melinda Greengrass was just the other parent. Right from her childhood, Astoria had been able to see the demarcation; her mother preferred Daphne while her father doted on her. While Daphne could do no wrong in Melinda's eyes, whatever Astoria did was 'impudent and not lady like at all'. Her father was a bit better at showing his partiality, always smiling at her and talking with her for hours and completely ignoring Daphne. Astoria smirked at the thought.

"Ravenclaws are supposed to be the brainy ones, right?" Astoria chuckled at her sister's extensive vocabulary.

"Yes, though I wouldn't put it in quite those words."

"Then you're supposed to like numbers and stuff. You should prefer Arithmancy!" Daphne finished and looked around smugly, as if she had proved the entire world wrong.

"I know enough Arithmancy. I want to give the intangible sciences a chance," Astoria explained, directing her words more to her father than Daphne; she knew he had had the same doubt. Her father nodded and Astoria went back to her food, ignoring the chatter between her mother and Daphne, who had by now got bored with the topic.

XXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think of Umbridge?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice as she sat beside her in the common room a few days after the school had begun.

Astoria had just returned from her DADA lesson, but Luna was yet to have her turn with the new Professor. Astoria thought her lucky.

"The same I think of a pink cat-loving sadistic toad," Astoria replied curtly, opening her book to the page they had been assigned to read that day. Theory was her weakness and the year proved to hold cartloads of it; joy.

Luna laughed her lilting laugh, turning to her own homework. Over the years, Astoria had come to depend on the slightly deranged girl; she was one year older but as far as appearances went, Luna could pass for her little sister. Astoria had taken it upon herself earlier on in their friendship to protect the naïve girl as much as she could. The fact that Malfoy avoided her like a plague helped a bit to avoid confrontations with the stickiest of the bunch; the Slytherins.

"So, what do you think about Potter's claims?" Luna asked after a while, having completed her assignment on the Accio Charm.

"Potter has never lied, has he? What reason does he have to now?" Astoria replied, scribbling another line in her essay. Noticing that Luna had turned silent, she looked up from the parchment to find Luna looking at the figurine of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It will all come to knowledge, won't it? Who knows best and who can prove it?" Luna's dreamy voice wondered, and Astoria couldn't help but add.

"And trust. Whom we trust in is going to matter in the long run," Silence reigned between the two and they never spoke about the conversation again.

XXXXXXXX

"I'd like to join," Astoria stood before Luna while she was in the library, hand placed on her hip.

"The Gobstones club? I think you should consult…"

"You know what I mean, Luna. I want to join the DA," Astoria took the seat opposite her, whispering.

"I'm glad you do, but does this have anything to do with Malfoy joining the Inquisitorial Squad?" Astoria looked away to the front, caught out. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I thought he would remain neutral. I mean, I knew it was a stupid desperate hope, but I thought he would be…indifferent to everything. Now he has gone and enrolled himself on the other side. It's…difficult for me to accept. I need to do something," She finished firmly, looking at Luna with a fierce expression. Luna knew Astoria was having an internal war with herself.

One part of her was rebelling against Draco, intent on doing something to hurt him just the way he had hurt her. Another part was warring against it, still attached to the six year old that had wandered his way to her.

"I understand, but sadly, we are being watched too closely now-a-days, so I can't help you. I'm so sorry Astoria," And Luna did look sorry, so Astoria tried a different route.

"So teach me everything you learn. You can do that, can't you?" Luna nodded, relieved that she could somehow help her friend.

And that was how Astoria became the second ring DA member, though she never had the protean galleon.

XXXXXXXX

She watched from afar as he suffered; his father, his role model, had landed himself in Azkaban. She must have felt happy, she must have gloated over his sorrow, and she must have cackled evilly right into his face, so why did she seek him in the middle of the night?

"Draco?" Her soft voice awoke him in the middle of his uncomfortable, dream filled slumber. He thought he must have been dreaming, but his lips muttered her name anyway.

"Astoria?" She nodded, taking a seat beside him on the armchair; it was big enough to seat the two of them. Draco closed and opened his eyes a few times, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes cleared up a bit after a few minutes and he asked, "Salazar still letting you in?"

Astoria nodded, reminded of the last time she had come looking for him and all that had transpired between them then. He seemed to remember too because his eyes were filled with apology when he looked at her, but yet he didn't know how to say it.

"How're you?" Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but Astoria sensed the anguish behind the simple gesture.

"I guess it's my time to suffer now." He sighed, leaning back to rest on the chair. She didn't say anything, just stayed silent for almost an hour, simply looking at him. Her hand rested on his chest comfortingly, and his eyes closed on their own accord. A few minutes later, she could feel his breath even out. She stayed for an hour more, just in case he woke up or had a nightmare. She didn't know that that was the day Draco had a peaceful sleep in a long time.

Draco thought he felt someone kiss him on the forehead but before he could comprehend anymore, sleep engulfed him and he gave in easily.

XXXXXXXX

It was her fourth year and she already saw the difference, the air of despair hanging on the school like the cloud of Dementors outside. She heard Draco boast of his assignment as she passed by the compartment; of course she didn't enter, she wasn't allowed to.

A constant pricking pain took over her heart from that day onwards. She watched him constantly, always from a distance but sometimes he noticed. He didn't object, but she knew that he didn't want her to associate with him. Just like him, wasn't it, to want the _glory_ all for himself?

It was only when she ran into him in the second floor corridor that he told her.

"I don't want you to be seen with me, Astoria. It isn't safe for you. Its one thing for me to go down, quite another for me to drag you along with me. I don't want to do that to you; you've stayed away from me for so long, Astoria, please, for heaven's sake, don't try to help me. I want to fail and die. Don't try to stop it." His haunted eyes scared her, his dead voice alarmed her. She rushed to the only person she knew that could help him now. It was a tie between the Haedmaster and Professor Snape, but she had always been intimidated by the Potions Master so she walked up to the gargole and tried to decipher the password until Professor McGonagall came and let her in.

"Come in, Minerva. You too Miss Greengrass. I expect you have dreadful tidings for me?"

"Yes Professor…"

Professor Dumbledore reassured her, said that he would look after Draco. He told her that Draco was right, that she should stay away from him for her own good. She returned, feeling worse than before.

Accidents became the norm at the school and many parents were taking their children out. Draco was becoming paler, thinner, resembling a ghost more than ever. One day the news reached her.

"Draco was hit by an unknown spell while dueling against Potter," A third year told her like it was the juiciest bit of gossip. Astoria jumped from her place by the fire. She only needed to look at Luna to see her nod in understanding before she dashed out the common room.

Professor Dumbledore exited as she arrived, and he stopped before her, "I think there's only one person who can help him now, Miss Greengrass. I'd hope you know who it is," Blue eyes twinkling, he left her alone in the corridor, confused.

Astoria hesitated, she knew that he'd yell at her for coming, but he needed someone beside him now more than ever because it wasn't as simple as an imprisoned father anymore.

He was sleeping when she entered, or so she thought as she looked at his sleeping face; so troubled, so torn. She kissed him on the forehead again, but he caught her hand that righted his hair.

His eyes opened in alarm, as if he had been expecting a regiment of Death Eaters. Seeing her heightened his panic and he tried to sit up despite her warnings.

Failing, he fell down on the bed, closing his eyes in anguish and fatigue. He looked vulnerable, breakable, something Astoria had never seen in him.

"I'm here, Draco. You can't make me go away this time. I'm staying. I don't care if this is going to put my life in jeopardy or if I'm looking for my own grave. I don't care, alright?" He nodded mutely; maybe he was too tired to argue or maybe he needed her beside him as much as she needed an assurance that he was well.

She ended up staying the night, her hand holding his and her head resting on his chest. Draco spent the night looking at her sleeping form, running his free hand through her hair; like he couldn't believe she was here, that she cared at all for a potential murdered like him. Though he did not get a wink of sleep, he felt rejuvenated the next day, but it all evaporated when she walked out of the Infirmary, taking what little joy he had with her.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Astoria watched Draco carefully to make sure he didn't get hurt; not that she could stop him from hurting himself, which was what he was doing. He was evading meeting her, taking circuitous routes around the castle, turning away whenever he caught her watching.

He was also disappearing somewhere regularly; Astoria shuddered every time she wondered if he had gone to a Death Eater meeting. He wasn't a Death Eater, was he? He couldn't be.

She caught him in the seventh floor corridor one day, but he refused to even acknowledge her existence, looking crest fallen as he walked away. She almost reached out to touch him, but retracted at the last moment; he didn't want her in his life, and she wasn't one to impose.

So she watched, as he turned bleaker by the day, as he withdrew from human company, as he died bit by bit everyday. She felt helpless and lost, seeing him punish himself like this, unable to do anything to stop it. The only thing she did was visit him in his dorm at least once a week with Zabini's help; and even that was while he slept, because she did not know what he would feel if she were to meet him when he was awake.

XXXXXXXX

He wasn't a murderer, she knew that. He had tried, but he hadn't been able to raise his wand to kill an old powerless wizard. He wasn't capable of taking a life. Potter claimed him a traitor, but Astoria found reason to rejoice; he wasn't completely lost afterall.

Only Luna noticed her jubilant attitude, but even she couldn't understand her perfectly. Indeed, Astoria had never expected anyone to. The information was hers to store and cherish during difficult times. She spent the rest of her days alternately mourning the Headmaster's passing and rejoicing Draco's purity.

She might never see him again, but he wasn't guilty and that was all that mattered to her; she did put much store by the Prince's purity afterall.

XXXXXXXX

"You aren't returning for your fifth year, Astoria," Her mother stated resolutely a week before they were to leave. Astoria dropped her brush in shock and turned from the mirror to face her mother.

"Why not? It's my OWL year!"

"The school is only for the children of Death Eaters and foolish Gryffindors. Your father doesn't support You Know Who and neither are you a Gryffindor," For once, her mother's eyes were filled with worry and Astoria thought maybe, just maybe, she cared after all.

"Mum, I need to go. I need to be there beside my friends, I need to support them. I'll feel really better if I could go back, Mum. Please?" She hugged her mother as she asked, letting go only after a sigh of defeat escaped her.

"Alright, but promise you won't act out directly?" Astoria understood the emphasis behind directly very well. She was always subtle, anyway.

"Thanks Mum," Her mother nodded before she pulled away.

"Your father told me I couldn't convince you. He was always right about you."

"Always?" Her mother smiled before she ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Right from when you refused to play with the rest, he told me you would bring glory to the name of Greengrass. Guess he was right." Astoria was bursting with happiness as her mother left.

Maybe wars had a silver lining too.

But all her euphoria disappears when she saw _him_ on the platform; or the shadow of him that was left, anyway.

Their eyes locked over the crowd but she averted them quickly, unable to take the unadulterated agony in them that no-one notices. That was the first time she hated the fact that she could see behind his mask; she wished she hadn't; it was too painful, she did not want him to hurt while she lived normally, if not happily.

XXXXXXXX

They met often in the corridors; the population of Hogwarts had reduced so much that there was no hope for Astoria to escape him. If he had looked like a ghost last year, he looked like an Inferi this time, his previous charm and winning manners completely gone. His eyes were sunken deep into their sockets, as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages; his face was deadly pale and gaunt, as if someone had stretched his skin; his posture was always slouched; his actions were lifeless and his voice seemed to have passed away long ago.

He still didn't meet her eyes, but this year, she didn't try to visit him. Because he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, a member of You Know Who's inner circle and who was she, but a worthless child of another Pureblood line. Besides, she had promised her mother too.

Astoria had found that as long as she stayed out of the scene of crime, nobody accused her of involvement in the protests and demonstrations. She knew the Carrows suspected something of her, but they had nothing to prove her guilty so they kept away from her.

All her anonymity came crashing down one day when Orla Quirke, a fourth year from her house, had been given detention and had screamed out her name when she was put under the Cruciatus curse. The two Death Eaters pounced on her like werewolves, giving her detention for a week for taking part in illegal activities against the school.

Luna had told her that she'd come to get her out, but Astoria stopped her saying that she'd take what others had to, it was only fair. But did she know just how unfair the world was? Why else would _he_ have to be the one to give her detention? She could see the dilemma in his eyes and hardened herself for what she was going to say. Her first priority was that he remained alive, half dead though he already was. His refusal to put her under the curse would induce doubt and the Carrows had never liked the Malfoys anyway.

"What a big coward you are, Malfoy. I never thought you'd be chicken enough to bail out of using a Cruciatus curse. Shows why you failed your mission, doesn't it?" She could see the anger boiling beneath his eyes. It made her strangely happy to see _some_ emotion in his otherwise unperturbed eyes. She knew her next words would land the final blow, would make him furious enough to attack her. It would sever the fragile thread of a relation they had, yes, but if that was what it would take to save his life, then so be it.

"You are you father's son, aren't you? He failed in serving the Dark Lord, and you fail in serving him too. Is it just you two or is the entire Malfoy line studded with cowards?" There was a blinding flash before the curse hit her, and Astoria's form slumped as the pain hit her. She wasn't masochistic enough; she wanted the pain to stop. But she had brought it upon herself; there was no way to escape now.

XXXXXXXX

She didn't hide in the Room of Requirement, because they needed someone to remain outside, to give them the information. She was acting as a spy in her own right, and had become used to her Dungeon sessions by now. The pain, impossible as it seemed, failed to take effect on her after a few weeks, and she was able to endure them better now.

She hadn't seen Draco since that fateful first detention, but it wasn't as if he was visiting her daily before that anyway so she refused to let it affect her. The war thickened outside the school, rumours circulated like crazy within the walls, but one thing was apparent; they were all waiting for the Boy Who Lived and so was she.

XXXXXXXX

She lied on the shore of the lake, on the snow. It didn't bother her that she was getting wet, she was dead cold already. Her heat had frozen over a while ago and nothing seemed to be able to melt the ice. She sighed, looking at the overcast sky; more snow. She closed her eyes and relaxed, something she never seemed to have much time to do.

She woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. At first she thinks it must have been one of her friends come to bring her back into the castle, but the voice sounded too familiar.

Opening her eyes, Astoria looked into the face of Draco Malfoy, staring at her with an incomprehensible look on his face. He took a seat beside her as she got up from her position, trying not to hit her head on the trunk of the tree which she had been lying under.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't answer, staring at the frozen lake unwaveringly. She gave up speaking to him with a sigh, but she couldn't seem to avert her eyes from his face. He seemed agitated, as if he was carrying grave news on his shoulders.

"Your parents…they were attacked." Her world seemed to tilt on its axis, and her heart lurched with fear and desperation once before everything went black.

The next time she opened her eyes, Draco was looking at her with wide concerned eyes, and he lifted her into a sitting position as soon as she tried to get up. She closed her eyes as once again, the truth of the situation hit her. Her parents…

"Do you think Headmaster Snape will allow me to attend the funeral?" She forced her voice to stay strong, though it cracked at the last word.

"If your mother agreed, yes." A wave of relief washed over her; at least one of her parents was fine and _alive_. That was all that mattered, right? She must be lucky.

"So it was just my…" She choked on her words, breaking away to stare at the lake again. It offered her no consolation whatsoever, though.

"Father, yes. He refused to join…_him_ and my father had gone to convince yours. One thing led to another and…"

"Are you saying that your father murdered mine?" All her misery dissolved as the fact sinks in, a flaming rage taking its place.

"Yes. I didn't know about it until a few minutes ago and I thought it better that I tell you since you hate me already," She expected him to walk away, after all his purpose for coming to her was accomplished. But he stayed, and when the floodgates burst, he still stayed beside her, his hand around her shoulder, the only comfort he could offer.

XXXXXXXX

They didn't meet again after that, because she stayed at home after Christmas to look after her ailing mother; as if there was anything left in her to heal. Astoria had never known how much her mother had loved her father; neither of them had been inclined to make a show of their affections. But seeing her disheveled and despondent appearance, Astoria had no doubts.

"He…it wasn't the Avada, Astoria. It was some other dark spell that made him bleed to death. It was…it was…I wish I could die now, Tori so that I wouldn't have to see him suffer over and over again. But he wanted me to live; he wanted me to stay by you. Not Daphne, he never cared about Daphne," Somehow, her mother's voice sounded as if she didn't care either.

"He wanted me to tell you to 'Stay by love and love alone'. Why should he say that? I loved your father, and see what I am, now?" The tears clogged her words; Astoria didn't have any words either. So she stayed silently beside her mother for the entire day, contemplating the meaning of her father's words.

XXXXXXXX

She had nothing to do while she stayed at the Manor so she tried to teach herself the spells she would have learnt had she been back at school. It was slightly difficult, but she could manage and without the assignments and tests to worry about, she learned more than what she would have.

Though she concentrated on all the subjects, somehow healing spells attracted her. Being able to make someone's pain go away with a mere flick of the wand seemed like real magic to her so she looked deeper in the library for books on healing. She found heaps of them, some old and some new; but they were all filled with knowledge she thirsted to learn, so she finished them off within a month.

The study of the mind fascinated her, and she tried a few spells on her sole subject; her mother. One of her tries ended rather well and her mother awoke from her miserable stupor. Astoria felt like she had fulfilled her life's ambition that day. The next days pass with her trying to get her mother back to normal and with Melinda's co-operation, it wasn't an impossible task.

XXXXXXXX

She escaped out the back door on the day of the Final battle. Her mother had refused to let her go, but she couldn't stay away when her friends were getting hurt and she could help. So she apparated, though she wasn't qualified to do so and by a stroke of luck, landed inside the castle. So the wards had been breached; she didn't care about it, running to the Great hall.

She slipped in beside Luna, who smiled at her before turning to Professor McGonagall. She watched as Pansy made a stupid statement, watched the entire house of Slytherin move out of the hall and out of the castle. She spotted him inadvertently in the mob, and his eyes widened when he caught her eye.

He moved away quickly, but before she could go to him, Luna dragged her away, whispering, "Not now, Astoria."

They wouldn't allow her to fight. She was one of the very few people there who knew anything about healing, so she took up her position behind a suit of armor, healing whoever got hurt, binding and stupefying the enemies. Her hands ached from the number of times she has waved them but she strived, she could feel her magic strain itself to the limit but she stayed strong.

She was stuck at the Infirmary when the renowned duel between Harry Potter and You Know Who took place and by the time she returned, everything was over. Lord Voldemort (he was dead so she could say his name, right?) lay at the centre of the hall, his slit like eyes sneering at the ceiling. She avoided the sight altogether, trying to revive the badly hurt ones.

She was the one who had to declare the death of Fred Weasley, but the Weasleys didn't seem to hold it against her. Ginny Weasley hugged her once before she moved to her brother's lifeless form.

Astoria returned to the Infirmary as soon as she could; she didn't want to celebrate, she simply wasn't in the mood with the air of death still hanging over their heads. The Dementors had dissipated, but the desolation hadn't.

XXXXXXXX

She landed herself a position at St Mungo's on Madame Pompfrey's recommendation. Her life was perfect, really; she couldn't spot one problem in it. But why did she feel miserable all the time? Why did she always sulk? Why did she cry herself to sleep every night? Why did she feel like she was missing a piece of her soul?

The answer was as apparent as daylight; _he_ had gone missing. After the war, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. His wife and son had been let go with mere warnings, courtesy of Harry Potter's testimony. The Malfoys had decided to immigrate to the States for a few years, at least until the unrest in England dissipated. Britain at this point of time wasn't a very safe place for Death Eater families.

It had been three years, three whole years since she had seen him, and her hope was dying. Maybe he had forgotten her; maybe he had found himself a good life there. That was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

She met Luna every week for lunch and today wasn't any different. Her long time friend spoke non - stop about how wonderful and exciting being a magi-zoologist was and the best Astoria could manage was a nod at odd times. Luna noticed her far away look, smiling secretively.

"Did you hear? The Malfoys are returning," Astoria's head snapped up and her eyes glittered with hope that made Luna feel bad for Astoria. She could only hope that Astoria's affection wouldn't go to waste.

"Astoria, you must know that Mal…Draco might not be the same person you had loved. He may have changed, he might be a werewolf for all you know. All I'm asking is that you remain careful. For my sake if not yours." Astoria nodded, understanding what Luna meant. Draco hadn't been a practicing Death Eater, but that did not mean he was clean.

XXXXXXXX

They held a ball a week after their return. Everyone was invited, from families like them to the highest in the society, Potter and his friends. It was a jumble of odd unmatched people who had no idea how to mingle with one another. Astoria tried to play the neutral one, and to an extent, she succeeded in bridging the gap between the two sides.

Draco was swamped by people, not that Astoria would have tried to approach him anyway; they had nothing to speak about. But his eyes often lingered on her face, and he didn't move them away, even when she noticed. It was as if he had completely forgotten his manners; as if he didn't know that staring was rude.

Astoria tried to brush his look away and managed to have a pleasant evening, making fun of the guests and teasing Blaise and Luna about their relationship. When the band started to play, she safely retreated to the edge of the dance floor, careful not to meet anyone's eyes. Not because she was crap at dancing or that she disliked it but today, she just wasn't in the mood.

She spent the rest of the night talking to those people who, like her, preferred not to dance; she got to talk with the Boy Wonder, and ended up staying beside him making fun of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's dancing. She excused herself from him when he stated.

"For the girl who caught Draco Malfoy's fancy, you're pretty grounded," The statement caught her off guard, and it took her a minute to answer.

"You haven't seen me when I'm sober, have you?" He laughed at her disbelievingly as she departed. From the corner of her eye, she could spot Draco burning holes into her temple; she didn't care.

The lead singer announced that the last song of the evening was upon them and Astoria felt relieved; at least now she could escape without looking like an outcast; she was getting tired from all the smiling and chit chat she had done that day.

"May I have this dance?" He appeared out of nowhere, and Astoria couldn't believe her own eyes for a minute. He had already taken her hand and they were in the middle of the dance floor when she gathered herself.

She didn't talk, she simply looked at his face; it had changed so much from the last time she had seen him. His face had a little flush, either from the alcohol or from the heat she wasn't sure; his eyes had that twinkle back in them, she could almost spot his witticism in it. The infamous smirk appeared frequently on his face, as if he wasn't able to stop himself. He seemed quite happy and content and Astoria had to satisfy herself with that fact.

"Finished your scrutiny?" He grinned disarmingly at her and she flushed; muttering something about his travels doing him some good.

"So what have you been up to these past years, Miss Greengrass?" The title was exaggerated, and she chuckled.

"Oh, this and that. Surely, nothing as exciting as a visit to the States," He laughed with her this time, and Astoria stopped to just look at him; she had never seen him laugh. He raised his eyebrows in question but she brushed it away with a nod of her head.

The song ended and he left her just as abrupt as he had come. She didn't mind because she knew he would always come back.

XXXXXXXX

Astoria was sitting in the Greengrass Manor's elaborate garden when he found her. She sighed on seeing his form; she knew exactly why he was here this time. She must have known something like this would happen. Arranged marriages were common in Pureblood societies. Daphne had had one with Theodore Nott and Astoria had never seen her happier. So maybe hers would work out too. Oh, who was she kidding? Marriage to Draco Malfoy? Where was the catch? He stood awkwardly before her and she didn't speak either. Neither of them had expected to have to face each other this way, with the idea of marriage looming over their heads.

"Will you marry me?" He finally gathered the courage to ask her. He shuffled his feet as she looked at him.

"As if I have a choice in the matter," Taking her words for acceptance, he opened the ring box and slid the ring onto her finger. It was the Malfoys' ancestral engagement ring, and Astoria had to admit that it looked beautiful.

"It fits," Draco nodded to himself as if he had had a doubt. She expected him to leave, but he stood there for a few more minutes.

"I know this is all very sudden and you're trying to cope with it as much as I am. So I thought we could make a deal to make it easier on the both of us."

"Deal? What do you mean?"

"Look, I like you and all and given some time, I might have asked you to marry me," She blinked once, twice, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

He didn't notice her disbelief, and continued, "But even you have to admit this is all too rushed. So what I am trying to say is, let the engagement or marriage or whatever other ceremony my mother fancies of having happen. It may not appear so but I do believe in love, though not in 'forever and always' because it's all crap."

"A romantic at heart, aren't you?" He had the grace to blush while she continued talking, "So what you're suggesting is that we go through our relationship like everyone else. So you're asking me out?" He nodded solemnly.

"I like it," She smiled up at him and he retreated without another word, but Astoria knew he was just embarrassed; such outwards displays or declarations weren't really his forte. But he had really tried and for that, she was happy.

XXXXXXXX

There was six months left before the wedding day, and the two of them enjoyed it in each other's company as much as they could, with her hospital shifts and his business engagements.

Their pictures were splashed all over the newspapers and magazines, but Astoria didn't mind; she was too occupied trying not to fall in love with her fiancé which was becoming a difficult task.

Draco was in no way Prince Charming material, but she hadn't wanted a fairytale anyway; those were just books.

A week before the wedding, he asked her to move in with him and she agreed to after the wedding so that their public images could be kept. He didn't put much store by them, but appreciated her effort all the same.

Through all this, one thing kept bugging Astoria; no matter how much they talked, Draco never brought up their past. It was as if he wanted to forget they knew each other before. Wanting to clear it up, she asked him right out one day, when they were having dinner at some fancy restaurant.

"Do you ever remember those days back at school?"

He spluttered, as if he had just had a mouthful of hot soup, "Not much. It was just filled with my stupid decisions and unethical deeds anyway. But I do distinctly recall you bursting into the Slytherin common room demanding to know about my injured arm."

She laughed at his expression, lost in those memories herself.

"Why did you reject me that day? I was so angry I asked the first Slytherin I spotted," Draco said in disgust.

"I was a second year, Draco. I couldn't go with you even if I had wanted to, which at that point in time, I absolutely didn't."

"Because I had refused to tell you about my arm?"

"Because you were too rude to me when I was just being worried. It was kinda having your concern thrown back at your face. It made me decide that you weren't worth my time."

"A bad decision, as I said," He enunciated, referring to her conclusion rather than his; figures.

"So you never really liked Parkinson?" She asked hopefully; it was the only remaining prick in her heart.

"I liked the idea of our union; a business deal, if you will. My father had grained it into me that I had to marry a Pureblood, and a wealthy one at that. She filled the bill," He shrugged unaffectedly.

"So is that what I am too? A…a merger?" She knew not all arranged marriages were brought about because the couple looked good together; but the truth slapped on her face like that was a little difficult to swallow.

"Our families think that and the public think that. I didn't bother to correct them. Why else do you think I suggested that we go about this the traditional way? I want normal a life; don't look at me so disbelievingly, I do. And as far as I remember, you are the only person I feel normal with. The only person I could envision a future with, because you're all that's worth remembering from my past," He hadn't declared his undying love for her, they weren't on a romantic date, and he wasn't looking at her any different than he had been a few minutes ago, but Astoria could feel the change. This was a big step for him; admitting to his feelings was something a Malfoy was taught to look down on.

"You didn't have to say that," She placed a hand on his.

"No, I didn't have to. But I should atleast try to act sappy. That is considered normal for a groom-to-be, isn't it?" She laughed outright at his attempt at normality. He wasn't succeeding very well, but it filled her with happiness all the same.

XXXXXXXX

Almost all the guests attended the grandest wedding of the century. The cake was perfect, the food was excellent, the wine was stellar, the guests were content, the band was excellent and the couple was blissful. Astoria looked ethereal as she walked around the hall in white, her smile a permanent fixture on her face.

The reporters got enough tid bits to keep them delighted. The mothers wept during the ceremony as usual, and Melinda hugged her tightly as soon as she was able to get to her daughter.

"You made your father proud by agreeing to his arrangements, Astoria."

"I still don't understand why Dad wanted me to marry the son of his murderer."

"It was long before they had the disagreement, Astoria. Don't hold it against him, okay? Draco appears to be a genuinely good person. I know very well the rumors circulating about his past actions but…"

"I know Mum, I know. I'll never go against father's wishes," She assured her mother, thinking of one another thing her father had told her, through her mother. Of course she had stood by love, by her love for Draco.

Just then her maid of honor, Luna Lovegood, skipped towards her, flashing her arm at her. On her gloved hand was the unmistakable twinkle of a ring.

"He proposed?" Astoria asked with a gasp and Luna nodded, swinging Astoria around in her happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Lunes! Never thought he'd have the guts to ask!"

"Ah, it had to happen sometime. But nothing could surprise me after your sudden marriage, Astoria. You never did tell me how _Draco_ proposed," She asked with a twinkle in her eye, and Astoria laughed. Now that she was _married_, their little confrontations and the probation period he had suggested seemed funny.

"It's a long story, but there are no roses involved, surely."

"Not a romantic one?" Luna asked and Astoria shook her head.

"He isn't your everyday romantic guy, Luna. Unlike someone who's standing behind you," She replied, looking behind her shoulder to Blaise, who was approaching them with a smile. His eyes were fixed on Luna as if she was the only thing he could see.

Draco walked beside his friend, smiling at her like he knew exactly what was running through her mind. Their eyes met in silent understanding; _tease the two to death_.

"Way to steal the light, Zabini. You had to propose _today_?" He looked flustered, and his voice broke when he answered.

"I hadn't planned it at all. It was completely off the top of my head."

"That's so cute, Blaise," Draco chuckled at Astoria's adoring tone, embarrassing his friend even further.

"Stop making fun of him, guys," Luna admonished them and that only make Astoria smile widely and Draco laugh out loud.

The day passed in much the same manner and Luna didn't get a chance to talk to Astoria until the moment the guests were leaving.

"I'm so happy for you Astoria. I was afraid he wouldn't like you back; I mean, you were so delicate though you put up quite a show of indifference. You were so dependent on him; I was afraid he'd hurt you. I feel so jubilant now. Hope you have the happiest married life ever," Luna hugged her tight, and Astoria muttered a "Thank you" before she drew back with tears in her eyes.

"Ah ah! No crying. It's your day today and you'll be happy," Luna stated resolutely before she dragged her to the dance floor for a fast paced song. Their steps were uncoordinated, they slipped one too many times, but they had the time of their lives, laughing like that had never before.

A day to remember, indeed.

XXXXXXXX

"An arranged marriage for the Malfoy heir," Draco showed her the front page news, with a picture of them dancing in the middle of the floor below the headline.

"An arranged marriage," He said again, as if the very concept was ridiculous.

"They don't know, do they? They think we are married for our families and friends," Astoria remarked as she prepared breakfast.

"Yeah, and I rather like the idea of fooling them. Reckon we should give them an interview about how arranged marriages are wonderful?"

"You'll do no such thing; it'll only make us look like fools."

"As if I didn't make a complete fool out of myself already by marrying you."

"What?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to make so many grand gestures if I had just gone ahead and married Pansy."

"Careful, Draco, I do have a knife in my hand."

"I'd never have had to tell her I loved her every few minutes for her to believe it."

"Keep talking like that and you'll find yourself unable to say _anything,_" Astoria warned, trying to get out of his grip.

"If only I had been intelligent enough to choose an obedient wife, I wouldn't have to worry about offending her with my words,"

"Yeah, and you would be bored to death with her within the week." She replied cheekily, making him grin.

"I wouldn't have to make sappy speeches to make her smile,"

"Yeah, because she'll be drooling all over you already," Astoria rolled her eyes; really, the guy was beyond hope when it came to curing his over confidence.

"I'd never be half as happy as I am if I had married anybody other than you,"

"Yeah, surely….Is this part of your sappy speech? If it is, it isn't working." She smiled and Draco knew she was lying. It was very easy to make her smile. He only had to tell her the truth.

"Oh, I think it is," He closed the gap between them, not bothering to warn her that behind her, their breakfast was burning.

XXXXXXXX

"There is no way in hell we are naming our son Atreles, Draco. The name is archaic." Astoria retorted at his choice of name for their unborn child. Astoria had been seated on her bed, looking through the book of names when he had returned, and had taken it upon himself to make her laugh with his stupid choices. Really, didn't he have any compassion towards his own child?

"How about….Helentheses?"

"Are you trying to make me laugh? That sounds like a girl's name! And it would take me a year to call out!"

"Barcelonus?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Darcenthus?"

"Draco! Just because you got stuck with a weird name…"

"Hey! My name isn't weird!"

"Sure it isn't," Astoria replied with a snort. Ignoring her jibe, Draco turned the page to find names that would suit the Malfoy heir. It was a difficult task, choosing an easy yet regal sounding name, preferably that of a constellation because Draco was part Black.

"How about Scorpius?"

"Like Scorpion? I know he is going to be another thorn in my side without the reminder, thanks."

"Hey, I like that name!"

"Okay, you do like that name. But our son definitely won't. Do you want him to glare at you everytime someone calls him out?"

"No Malfoy will glare at his father."

"You and your codes of honor can take a break. I'm not naming my son that. How about Harry?" Astoria asked with a twinkle in her eye, knowing it would infuriate Draco.

"Scorpius."

"Harry Scorpius Malfoy. Sounds good," Draco glared disbelievingly at her, resolutely stating.

"Scorpius Malfoy has a nice ring to it."

"It sounds morose, Draco. Might as well name him Lucius while you're at it."

"I'll convince you, you'll see."

They did end up naming their son Scorpius, and he did glare at his father eveytime someone called him that. Astoria had a wonderful time watching Draco squirm for the rest of their life.

A/n: Do review!


End file.
